A Brother Sister Relationship Gone Awry
by mulangirl34
Summary: 16 year old Cammie Morgan is entering her first London season, her parents' attempt to get her to marry someone respectable and wealthy. However, Cammie soon finds herself not only in a duel between suitors, but in a race to save her own life!
1. The Corset

Cammie POV

Chapter One

I inhaled quickly as Mary struggled with my corset, tightening it in the most horrendous fashion. "Mary," I rasped, gulping like a fish caught above sea, "the only way I'll open my first season with a bang is _when_, not_ if_, I vomit on every prospectful suitor dancing with me tonight. Especially since I can't. Even. Breathe!"

Tutting playfully, Mary finally forced my waist into an obviously unhealthy hourglass shape, finishing with a resounding snap as she freed her fingers from the torture contraption strapped to my body. "Hush then, Cams, and save your strength! The way you're gonna be looking tonight will have every boy swarming to you like a bunch of lovesick bees! This corset will be the least of your problems." Grinning, she walked over to the window, snatching my dress from the ledge.

I whirled around when I heard her gasp. "What's wrong, Mary? Did the rain this morning come through the open window and ruin my dress?" Crossing my fingers, I didn't even try to mask the hope in my voice. "Good grief! I must have completely forgotten to close the window last night! What a terrible mistake. I guess I'll just have to stay—"

My fruitless effort to dodge my first coming out dissipated with Mary's next words. As did my desire to escape the dance that night. "Your brothers have just arrived. And it looks as if they've brought Zach."

I ran to the window sill and peered out, my heart leaping with excitement. "It is Zach! I can't believe he—I mean, they—were able to make it here tonight!" Mary's uncharacteristic stern look put me back a step.

"It's Lord Zach to you, Cammie dear. His father just died. Treat his title with respect. And don't go bombarding him with your usual enthusiasm; he's having a hard time as it is. I can't imagine inheriting the entire Goode estate at the young age of 18." With a sigh, she turned me around and began dolling me up in the dress. "That's only two years older than you, honey. Be gentle."

I glanced at Mary's tender face behind my own, grabbing her hands before they completely engulfed my body in the beautiful red fabric. "I know. He's like a brother to me, Mary. I've just really missed him, that's all." She smiled softly at me, then turning my body around, quipped, "You're still wearing this dress tonight. I don't care that the window was open when it was raining. You can't get passed me that easily."

Laughing, I let her finish, her fingers moving like lightning so that I'd get downstairs in time to leave for the first dance of the season. As her hands stilled on my back, she pulled me to the mirror, and we both caught our breaths. Me, because I finally realized that I was to find a husband now that I'd turned 16, and this—the dresses, the updos, the dances— was all for them. Mary, because—well, I'm not really sure. I guess, for the first time, it was because I looked _pretty_. Or, not as dirty as usual.

I was the first to break the trance, hugging Mary quickly before bounding down the stairs. Hearing a rumble of inaudible male voices, I followed the sound until I entered the drawing room, bumping into someone's back and almost crashing to the ground in a most unlady-like fashion. Faster than I thought possible, the victim of my blunder whipped around and clutched my arms to keep me from falling. Gazing through my annoyingly long dark lashes, my eyes met the incredible emerald stare that belonged to none other than Zachary Goode. Gathering as much dignity as I could muster, I stepped out of Zach's arms and extended my hand, muttering, "Hello, Lord Zach. It's very, er—nice to see you again." My face burning with embarrassment, I could no longer maintain such awkward eye contact.

When he grabbed my hand in both of his, I dared to peek at his face, and began glaring as his eyes twinkled down at me, filled with undeniable mirth. _He was laughing at me! _"Cammie, long time no see! I should have known it was you crashing into me. I almost didn't recognize you. That can't be a _dress _you're wearing?" Evidently, my killer gaze had no effect on him.

Wrenching my fingers from his warm grip, I settled my hands on my hips and leveled him with a death stare. "No, I'm obviously wearing britches and a pair of overalls." His lips twitched. Rolling my eyes, I continued, "It's my first season. I can't very well be expected to land a husband wearing my brothers' old clothes, now can I?" His eyes registered a faint shock, and I grinned before turning to face my three big brothers. "Don't tell me you guys are coming to the dance, too? You hate them almost as much as I do!"

Tom, Henry and Edward exchanged begrudging glances, looking quite uncomfortable, I noticed. Henry was the first to speak up. "We're coming, sis. Dad made us promise to make sure you got into the right circles and met some real eligible men." At this, Zach snorted rather loudly, but I had eyes only for my brothers. I knew there was more. Tom was next, "Cams, it's your first season. That's not something we would miss, no matter how….revolting it is." This he said with a shudder, and I nearly burst out laughing. I reined it in, however, and pierced Ed with my eyes. He jumped right in. "We love you, too, of course. And missed you. Lots." It almost sounded like a question.

Raising an eyebrow, I regarded them with suspicion. "So you're not coming to be my guard dogs, right? You won't gauge out the eyes of the first guy who happens to mistake me for someone actually _interested_ in marriage? Right?" They all nodded vigorously, and I tried to hide my smile (failing epically, of course). I walked the distance separating us, and launched myself into their arms. After a few moments, I stepped back, finally remembering the dance. "Let's go before I end up destroying this dress one way or another. I don't think Mary would forgive me." They laughed at that, and I grabbed Zach's arm as we headed to the carriage. "Can you be my escort? Just for tonight? I won't know anyone and I'd rather dance my first dance with you than with some nameless fellow unlucky enough to end up writing on my pathetic dance card."

For some reason, my heart did a little jig as he clasped my hand with his and lifted me into the carriage before settling close beside me. "Now, what kind of friend and gentleman would I be if I said no? Besides, you're practically my sister. Of course I'll be your escort!" The relief must have been evident on my face, because he chuckled out loud and clasped my cold fingers in his. "I'll make sure to be at your side the entire night. I'll even hold the guys back with a stick if I have to. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." My face split into a smile, and I felt the stirrings of excitement for the very first time. Maybe these dances weren't going to be _that_ bad. I leaned into his shoulder, and he nudged me in return, pointing at the lights in the distance and describing what Almack's would look like when we arrived. His familiar voice put my nerves at ease, and I smiled, not minding at all when he forgot to relinquish his hold on my hand. I could live with _that_.


	2. The Carpet Trip

Cammie POV

Chapter 2

Noise filtered through the air and swirling colors of reds, yellows and blues sashayed across the floor. My eyes swept the hall of Almack's before I squeezed them shut. I almost prayed that my gag reflexes would jump in and rescue me, but I was clinging to Zach's arm for dear life, and something told me he wouldn't appreciate that particular gesture. Opening my eyes, I kept them peeled for my three best friends, Bex, Lix, and Macey. I followed my brothers into the crowd, weaving in and out of the pressing dancers waiting for the next song.

I stopped short at the sight of a familiar blonde bob moving across the room, and sagged against Zach in relief. "They're here!" Turning, he followed my gaze to Liz, her short hair standing out among a sea of long tresses. Before I could run for it, he snatched the dance card dangling from my wrist and elegantly signed his name in the first slot. "Don't go too far," he warned, smirking. "I'd hate to lose you before our first dance." I whirled toward Liz and sent him a withering look over my shoulder before bounding away into the crowd.

Liz's hair bounced as she meandered her way through clusters of dancers, and my cries of "Liz! Liz!" went apparently unnoticed. That is, until I raised my voice to a screech rivaling that of an owl's. She, along with half the ton, looked my way, and it was all I could do to nonchalantly amble my way over to the object of my shriek-age and brush off a nonexistent piece of lint off my dress. As if nothing unusual had occurred. As if I hadn't just wrecked any chance I had of entering society with even a minute portion of dignity. Waiting until all the onlookers finished gawking at me, I leaned in close to Liz and said the first thing that popped into my delusional head. "I'm so nervous, there's a distinct possibility I just wet myself." Her blue eyes sparkled with barely-concealed laughter as she hooked her arm through mine and led me to a corner of the room, right in front of the two people who, only a few moments before, I had darted around the room trying to find. "Really, guys? You couldn't let me know that you were a mere five feet from where Zach and I had been standing?" I stared at Bex and Macey, incredibly vexed. "Was it your intention to make me look like a fool in front of a room chock-full of possible suitors? I must have looked like a lunatic, screaming my head off and running around like I was."

Bex grabbed my arm, laughing too hard to stay upright by herself. I glared. Piercing Macey with my gaze, I looked to her for an explanation. "It was nothing, really, Cams. Just a bit of fun. We had to get every guy to notice you," at this, she pointedly stared at a group of young men who appeared to have mastered the art of Cammie-ogling, "so you should_ actually_ be thanking us. Oh, look! Here one comes now!" Before I could protest, Macey shoved me forward, and I felt myself falling headfirst into the expensive carpet covering the ground. I clutched at air, trying to steady myself. To my utter relief (and extreme chagrin), hands reached out and took a hold of my arms, lifting me up until I was back on my feet. Mortified, I looked anywhere but at my rescuer. "Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. Th-thank you so mu—!" My eyes collided with the guy Macey pushed me towards as I felt his fingers gently touch my chin and lift my face to his, cutting off my rambling brilliantly. I sucked in a breath of surprise.

Storm clouds. His eyes were as gray as the sky and as turbulent as a tempest and I couldn't stop myself from leaning in to get a better look. His fingers under my chin nudged my face ever-so-near. "It's all right now. I've got you," he breathed, his eyes beckoning me closer. My search came to an abrupt end as this nameless gentleman's fingers were ripped from my face. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing holding her like that?" I looked up into the face of a furious Zach Goode, his fists clenched and looking ready to punch something. Or _someone_. His breath coming out in angry spurts, I watched as he opened his mouth, prepping for another blast. This couldn't be good. Nervously, I stuttered, "Zach! Er—I mean, Lord Goode, I'm fine! He didn't do anything. I . . . tripped and he just happened to catch me, that's all." I smiled up at the handsome fellow and noticed Zach scowling rather fiercely in the corner of my eye. _Huh_. What bee was up his bonnet? Taking his overdue cue, the man introduced himself. "My name is Joshua Abrahms, and I am _most _delighted to make your acquaintance." Taking my hand in his and kissing it softly, he flicked his gaze at Zach before returning them to me and whispering rakishly, "How full is your dance card tonight, Madame? I would be most obliged to take you for the first spin." Winking leisurely, he pinned me with his cloudy eyes while caressing my fingers. "She's dancing with _me_," Zach thundered, wrenching my hand from Joshua's grip and taking it himself. His eyes blazed with fury as he took a step closer to Joshua. "Touch her like that again and I'll make you wish you were never born." Zach's words, though whispered, held enough fire in them that I almost asked if standing next to him constituted as a safety hazard. Joshua raised an eyebrow, then slowly reached for my dance card before scrawling his name under that of Zach's. Arrogantly nodding at Zach, he turned to leave, muttering as he passed, "I'll touch whom I please." The fingers holding mine clenched, and I felt the muscles in Zach's arm tense as he growled under his breath, dragging me unsurreptitiously to the dance floor as the first strings of the waltz began to play.

Holding me as if I might break, I marveled at the contrast between Zach's gentle touch and his glowering, hooded eyes. He clasped my waist firmly, guiding me through the steps we were both forced to learn as kids, and we glided effortlessly across the dance floor. I stared at the face I had memorized as a child, waiting for Zach to break the silence. Finally, he began. "What right did that _boy _(funny, he and Zach seemed to be the same age) have in taking such liberties with you?" I cringed, hating how awful that sounded. "Zach, he touched my chin! My _chin_! If you think about it, Mr. Overprotective, he didn't do anything wrong!" He pulled me closer before spinning me in a circle, my red dress billowing out and brushing his legs. "Anything wrong?" Zach practically shouted, drawing me to him again. "Cammie, he tried to kiss you! He wasn't holding your face to keep you from falling again! I swear, if he does _anything_ to you when you guys dance—!" I cut off his threat, pulling his face down level to mine so I could look him in straight in the eye. "Zach, you're like a brother to me." He looked away, not meeting my eyes. "But that doesn't give you the right to manhandle anyone who shows an interest in me. _Not that he does!_" I added, noticing Zach's quick grimace. "I know you're just trying to protect me, and I appreciate that. I'm just saying that I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore." Our steps slowed, the music coming to an end. I eased my way out of his hold and turned around, but not before he captured my hand in his. Leaning down and brushing his lips close to my ear, he whispered, "I know you're not a little girl anymore. That's only too obvious. The problem is that, for the first time, I've realized that I can't be the only other guy in your life. And seeing you in that dress doesn't make it any easier." The pressure on my hand lifted and I whirled around, but he was gone.


End file.
